hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Enemy Within
The Enemy Within is a series by Hitler Rants Parodies and a sequel to War of The Hitlers. It is the second installment in the Finality trilogy, followed by The Final Conflict. Plot Opening text Four years have passed since the end of the War of the Hitlers. The United Reich has emerged as a major global power with the most advanced technology on the planet. New Berlin, which will be the new capital of the United Reich, will be completed in 2020. The United Reich has the most powerful weapons ever created, which have been used to wipe out all of the United Reich’s enemies on Earth. The White House felt the full power of the Wrath of Hitler Cannon, when it was destroyed at the end of the ’Hitler Administration’ incident. The recently created Pencil of Doom Mk III has been used in numerous strikes and makes the United Reich almost undefeatable. With the United Reich so powerful, the Enemy Within has decided it is now time for him to act if the Space Nazis are to win the Final Conflict. Episode 1 Hitler and Speer discusses about finding out the identity of a traitor who is amidst them. Both of them feared that this traitor can cause extremely massive damage against the United Reich. Later, Hitler talks with X, who tells him about the traitor. X tells Hitler that the Enemy Within is so illusive that even he cannot figure out his identity and also warns him that he is already making his moves to cripple the Reich’s war machine. He also reminds Hitler that the Enemy Within is in the bunker ever since Hitler hides in it during the German-Soviet War. The Enemy Within speaks with his master, Wolfgang Kortzfleisch, on the phone. Kortzfleisch orders him to destroy the Reich’s advanced technology if the Space Nazis are to secure victory in the inevitable Final Conflict. Himmler and Fegelein tries to figure out the Enemy Within’s identity; the former reveals to the latter that he feared the Enemy Within might have figured out their secret to their invulnerability: the Iron Shield. The episode ends with a massive explosion so powerful it destroyed the Chancellery’s windows. Episode 2 The Enemy Within makes his first move by causing an explosion, which totally destroys an entire sector of the United Reich, along with the mysterious Iron Shield. The Iron Shield was a device of unknown origin, which was used to secretly protect the Reich by making it impossible to harm its most important people, by mysteriously reinforcing their bodies, making them tougher than iron. With the destruction of the Iron Shield, everyone in the United Reich can be killed and even Fegelein and Himmler are now vulnerable. With the Iron Shield destroyed and an entire sector of the United Reich in ruins, the Enemy Within has shown just how much damage he can cause. However, it’s only the beginning and the Enemy Within plots to cause even more chaos in his attempts to destabilize and weaken the United Reich. All the while, the Moon Nazis plot the invasion of Earth, which will be known as the Final Conflict. Both Himmler and Fegelein realizes that the destruction of the Iron Shield has rendered Hitler vulnerable since it was protecting him without his knowledge. Himmler suggests that Hewel can expose the Enemy Within, but Fegelein suspects that he is the Enemy Within. Later, both Himmler and Hewel assure Hitler that he will expose the Enemy Within. Hitler responds by threatening to kill both of them if they fail to do so. Hitler plans a "thorough investigation" to uncover the Enemy Within’s identity, whom he suspects is hiding in the bunker. After Krebs expresses his doubt that the Enemy within is in the planning room, Jodl accuses Fegelein of being the Enemy Within. Hitler points out that even though Fegelein has committed antics that infuriated him, he never once tried to kill him or destroy the Reich. Goebbels speculates that the Enemy Within is someone that no one would immediately suspect is a traitor, citing that "troublemakers" would be too obvious. Hitler orders Mohnke to report on the explosion. Mohnke says that the explosion caused considerable damage to the Reich’s southern territories, and destroyed an unknown facility called "Ground Zero". Keitel, Jodl, and Burgdorf still accuses Fegelein of being the Enemy Within. When Fegelein insists, Jodl tells Fegelein that if he is to proof that he is not the traitor, he must use his skills to expose the Enemy Within. The episode ends with Günsche staring at the four men. Characters *Der Untergang Hitler (main protagonist) *Otto Günsche/The Enemy Within (main antagonist) *Wolfgang Kortzfleisch (cameo) *Heinrich Himmler *Hermann Fegelein *Albert Speer *X External Links *Playlist containing all episodes Category:Feature-length Parodies Category:Completed parodies